poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawk Moth
Gabriel Agreste (aka Hawk Moth) is the main villain from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Appearance Physical appearance Gabriel is a very tall man, whose skin tone is fair with a rosy tint. He has light blue eyes, and combed-back light blond hair. Civilian attire He wears black-framed silver glasses. He has a white dress shirt underneath a silver vest with red buttons and a cream-colored dress jacket, along with a red-and-white striped tie. He also wears red dress pants and white shoes with red laces. On the middle finger of his left hand, he has a silver band ring. As Hawk Moth Hawk Moth wears a dark purple dress shirt with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Butterfly Miraculous brooch on the center of the collar, and black dress pants. Over the majority of his face and neck, he wears a silver mask. He also has a dark indigo cane as his tool. Whenever he is controlling someone with an akuma, a bright purple butterfly-shaped outline appears on his face and around his eyes. As the Collector The Collector's skin is pale purple. His hair sticks up in a point and is white with black vertical stripes, however, along with the back of his head and his neck is black. He wears a black dress suit with a white lapel, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve has a white stripe, and the Collector's hands have white gloves. Also, he wears black dress pants. His high heel boots are connected to his body suit, and they are black with black and white striped heels. As Scarlet Moth Scarlet Moth’s outfit is the same as Hawk Moth's except it is colored burgundy-red due to the enhancement from Catalyst. His mask, cane, and the Butterfly Miraculous are also colored the same red. His cane allows him to create more than one akuma, giving him an advantage. Personality Gabriel comes off as a cold, harsh, and very strict man. He is very protective of his son Adrien, having kept him home for most of his life, although having a possessive and distant relationship with him. He makes executive decisions about how to keep his son safe without considering how he may feel, such as when he unjustly deems Nino Lahiffe a bad influence for Adrien and forbids him from coming to his home ever again. Gabriel misses his wife greatly and sometimes has to be reminded not to forget that his son is also grieving. According to Adrien in "Adrien's Double Life", ever since the disappearance of his wife, he is a changed man. He also strongly dislikes taking orders from anyone, even if they are from people who are trying to help and protect him, such as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Despite this, Gabriel can be respectful and kind at times, especially when needing to act professionally. As Hawk Moth, he is cold and determined. After a villain's defeat, he determinedly vows revenge and, while stopping for a while afterward, doesn't wait too long to try again with his akumas. His goal is to claim the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses to gain their absolute power necessary to achieve his dearest secret wish, not caring if he causes people harm in the process. He is aware of the equivalent exchange drawback of making a wish with the Miraculouses, every wish having a reaction to maintain balance in the universe, but it doesn't appear to bother him. Hawk Moth's akumatized villains are his most powerful known weapon, so he chooses his victims carefully, usually people who are emotionally at their weakest. He is a skilled liar and manipulator, persuading people that he cares about their problems and giving them powers to help solve them, when in reality, he does it because he wants them to retrieve the Miraculouses for him. He gives them ideas if they are struggling to think one up. However, if things aren't going his way, Hawk Moth easily loses his patience, threatening harm to Ladybug, Cat Noir, and even to the villains he creates. He also has a bit of a habit of celebrating too soon when the heroes get weaken by his many akumatized villains, thinking it will get him closer to the heroes' Miraculouses. He sometimes uses puns, such as telling the akuma in "The Evillustrator" to "draw Nathaniel into our evil web". Despite these traits, Hawk Moth can be merciful with those he cares about, such as when he orders the supervillain to drop Ladybug in order to save Adrien who is falling off the building. He is obsessed with finding a way to save his wife, but is willing to give up his evil ways to protect Adrien from being caught in the crossfire or being targeted by the villains he creates. This situation, along with his frustration that even Audrey Bourgeois, who he believed was his greatest masterpiece, made him temporary renounce his role as a villain. However, he decided to continue to be Hawk Moth after Queen Bee appeared, viewing the opportunity to akumatize a Miraculous holder as too good to pass up. Though his goal is specifically getting Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses, when Gabriel tells Nooroo that he is going to kidnap the kwami friends of the latter so he can have unlimited powers at his disposal, it is implied that he has become power-hungry due to being Hawk Moth for a long time and has gotten addicted to yearning power to the extreme degree that he will grasp every opportunity to seize the power in order to have easier access on stealing the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. That devastation has made his heart grow twisted by sadness, despair and desperation so much that he didn't care about the pain and suffering he caused to everyone else even his own son. In an alternate future of "Cat Blanc", it was those very feelings that led to his own demise. As The Collector, being a voluntary akumatized villain, his personality doesn't change much. He is obsessed with collecting everything he likes to replace the Miraculous spellbook but is still determined to take Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. He also knows that he must protect his secret identity, telling the heroes that he would give their Miraculouses to Hawk Moth in order to throw them off his trail. Trivia *He is Linda Ryan/The Shredderette's second-in-command of The Foot Empire in The Irelanders' Adventures Series. *He is the partner of Ryan Repulsa. *He will face Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *He will face Connor and Pals in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *He will face Ryan, Meg and Friends in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, Hawk Moth became the Foot Empire's new leader after getting rid of The Shredderette for failing to murder the Ryan Family. *He will become Emerl's Enemy in Team Robot in Pokemon (2019). *he will face Sonic, Red and their friends in Sonic and Red's Adventures of The Lion Guard. Gallery Gabriel Agrestpng.png|As Gabriel Agreste Nooroo.png|Hawk Moth's kwami Nooroo The Collector.png|As The Collector Scarlet Moth.png|As Scarlet Moth Category:Villains Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by Keith Silverstein Category:The Foot Empire members Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Liam's Adventures Series villains Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Moth Miraculous holders Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Team Rainbow Rocket Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Purple Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Members of Agreste family Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Family of a Villain Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure villains Category:Anime Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Husbands Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Thieves Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Villains Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Villains Category:Male Damsels Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Lovers Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Cubix's Adventure villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures villains Category:Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure villains Category:Wubbzy's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured characters Category:Short Hair Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Team Prime's Adventures villains Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Villains Category:Miraculous Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Generator Rex's Adventure villains Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Villains Category:Cami's Adventures villains Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Bad characters Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains